


纪念日

by Antel8pe



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antel8pe/pseuds/Antel8pe
Summary: 周九良是世界上最珍贵的小孩儿。
Relationships: 李鹤东/周九良
Kudos: 8





	纪念日

按理说，他们恋爱谈了三个月，大家都是人，都有生理需求，怎么能到现在床都不上？  
在李鹤东不知道第几次和他的年下男朋友卿卿我我把自己搞得欲火焚身接着被男友无情推开后，李鹤东在浴室里冲着凉水澡，深刻地反思。  
他当然记得，老五队的队长，把他的男朋友推到台前（那个时候还不算他男朋友），昭告天下：周九良还是个处男！他现在算是明白了，周九良还是处男绝对是他自己作的。  
明明周九良也有反应，小手在他身上摸来摸去，自己的下身也翘得老高，顶着李鹤东的大腿根。但是当李鹤东伸手下去想要顺理成章扒下他的裤子的时候，周九良脸翻得比谁都快，灵活地从李鹤东的怀里呲溜出来。小孩儿的脸还皱巴巴的，苦着脸哀求他：“东哥，我用手帮你弄出来吧。要不，用嘴也行。”  
用嘴，小孩儿这嗓子这么珍贵，他可怕给他捅坏了。要是用手——虽说周九良的手白白嫩嫩，骨节分明，秀色可餐，握上去套弄也是不错的选择——但总归差了那么点意思，邪火还是憋在心里，上不去下不来，烧得人心烦意乱。  
周九良，你有什么病吗？李鹤东顶着冰凉的瓷砖，叹气。

恋爱一百天纪念日，在李鹤东出师未捷几天后到来。  
很不幸，他们俩上了一天的班。成年人要以事业为重，出行计划无情泡汤。社畜上班挣钱就是很累。好在下班了还能趁着余下的几个小时，揪住纪念日的尾巴，两个人吃顿好的权当过了。  
很不幸，总有人抢着当电灯泡。李鹤东黑着脸一个人走在前面，后面几个人搂肩搭背，把他的男朋友夹在中间，有说有笑：“今天是什么好日子，还能跟东哥一起出去吃顿饭。”  
什么好日子，是我跟你们东哥恋爱一百天的好日子。同事太热情，看到东哥来接他，自来熟地就贴上来，扣住脚底抹油的周九良，硬生生把情侣聚会变成了家庭聚餐。  
按理说，孟鹤堂是会来拯救他于水火之中的。但是这次不一样，孟鹤堂总算能借着别人的手给周九良穿一次小鞋：自家捧哏谈恋爱，他居然不是第一个知道！孟鹤堂也记仇着呢，那天朱老师状似无意提到周九良谈恋爱以后就搬出去住了，他恨得手绢都要咬碎，小孩儿被人拐跑就算了，居然一个屁都不放，他还是从别人嘴里听来的！他旁敲侧击去问周九良，周九良反倒一副天经地义的样子：“爸爸应该给儿子一点私人空间，没必要谈恋爱都管吧？现在吃不到朱老师炖的鸡爪了倒是挺可惜的。”孟鹤堂第一次在不需要占便宜的场合被给了个大便宜，他倒是没多高兴，只觉得悲怆：长大啦，翅膀硬啦，不让管啦！  
所以孟鹤堂一句话不说，还在旁边煽风点火：“对啊对啊，什么好日子啊，也带我们一起呗？”  
周九良看看前面怒气值满溢的背影，尴尬地笑笑。小周同学忧愁地叹口气，难得看到李鹤东这么生气了。看吧，秘密恋爱的坏处来了。  
没想到吧，阴差阳错的，也不是谁故意要隐瞒，恋爱谈着谈着就变成秘密恋爱了。只有少数几个极为亲密的人才知道。一开始他俩是嫌社里一群老爷们大嘴巴，聒噪，没给他们说，后来一忙就给忙忘了，两个人见一面都紧张，只有每天晚上回家的时候能短暂温存一会儿。小情侣腻在一起的时候时间都是按秒计算，弥足珍贵，老是忘记公开也情有可原。  
一直到回家关上门，李鹤东话都少得可怜。周九良也知道自己理亏，围在李鹤东身边打转，搓搓小手，撅撅小嘴：“拜托拜托，理理我吧。”  
李鹤东板着脸，今天硬气一回，当个被男朋友哄着的耍脾气的公主，硬是一句话没说。八杆子打不出一个屁。玄关处被他踢到客厅的鞋是他生气的证明。  
周九良屁颠屁颠去把鞋捡回来，放好。然后尽职尽责在李鹤东身后一米当个跟屁虫，跟着他进卧室拿睡衣，再跟着他出卧室。李鹤东在浴室前站定，打开门，扭头，周九良已经从橘猫进化成金毛，尾巴在身后摇啊摇，左眼写着“我错了”，右眼写着“原谅我”。  
浴室门和李鹤东一样无情，“砰”！在周九良面前合上。  
“咔哒。”周九良毛都要炸了，居然还把门锁了！防着他来偷袭是怎么样？  
仿佛几秒前想趁机进去的骚扰李鹤东的不是周九良本人。  
那是周航，不是周九良。周九良摇着头振振有词，搬了个小凳子，坐在浴室门口捧着脸，眼巴巴等着男朋友出来。  
周九良等啊等，等到周九良捧着脸都要睡着了，门锁终于舍得动一下。李鹤东躲在浴室里生气呢，这个澡就洗的格外长。他一身水汽，浴室里的热气一涌而出，小周伸手揉揉眼睛呼噜呼噜脸，忙不迭站起来，把小凳子往旁边一踹，很是谄媚：“东哥，洗完啦？”  
李鹤东从鼻子里喷个响，意思是洗完了，意思是还在生气。  
拖鞋吧嗒吧嗒在地上留下水迹，小金毛周九良看着李鹤东白T下隐隐约约的背肌一阵口干舌燥。短发上的水滴没擦干，顺着李鹤东的后颈流下，又钻进T恤里，洇出暧昧不清的痕迹。  
周九良这边还在桃色幻想自己男朋友的肉体，那边李鹤东一声令下，跟到卧室门口又给他吃了一个闭门羹：“去洗澡！臭死了。”李鹤东是对今晚跟周九良勾肩搭背的看不顺眼很久了。  
小周同学对着紧闭的卧室门委委屈屈：“你没给我拿衣服啊……”  
周九良也是命好，在哪都有人把他当个宝贝宠着，这也就直接造成了他在生活上是一个不能自理的三级残废，跟李鹤东同居后愈演愈烈，连洗澡的睡衣裤都要李鹤东翻出来找好。  
卧室里面扑腾几声，小心眼李鹤东连门都不愿意打开，就开了一个缝把衣服塞给他的小男朋友，周九良一接过来，门就又无情地关闭，一个小缝都不愿意留。  
小周同学对着门龇牙咧嘴，挥舞着小拳头无声咒骂：李鹤东，早晚有一天你死在我手上！仗着我喜欢你就无法无天了！  
周九良攥着睡衣，骂骂咧咧去洗澡了。  
对了，他还不能骂出声，因为李鹤东管得跟他第二个爹一样多，说脏话是要被扒了裤子打屁股的。

李鹤东躺在床上瞪着眼睛像僵尸，实际上耳朵恨不得拐个弯伸到浴室门口听听周九良什么时候洗完澡。水声停了，浴室门开了，浴室门关了，卧室门悄咪咪开了，卧室门悄咪咪关了，被子被小心翼翼掀开了，怀里拱进来一只香喷喷还蒸腾着湿气的小猪。  
小猪，不是，小周用尽全力想钻进李鹤东怀里，差点没把李鹤东拱下床去。李鹤东终于舍得伸出手环住小香猪，但是还是一句话没说。  
周九良神秘兮兮凑到他的耳边，小奶音黏糊糊地挂在他身上：“东哥，还生气呢？别生气啦，我错啦！对不起！”  
李鹤东心里听得很满足，面上仍是一声不吭。  
周九良心知有戏，咬住李鹤东的耳垂慢慢磨：“东哥，哥哥，我错了嘛。给你看个好东西。”  
李鹤东被他舔吻得心头火起，喉结滚动，警告意味极深地看了周九良一眼，大开尊口：“谁教你的这些玩意儿？”  
小孩儿哼哼唧唧打岔，没回答，摸索着李鹤东的手就往身下带：“哥哥，航航给你看好东西，别生气啦……”  
李鹤东由着他，触及光裸的皮肤才心下一惊。小孩儿连内裤都没穿，光着身子就钻到他怀里了。  
他本以为周九良是想让他摸摸那个翘得老高的小东西，没想到周九良扯着他的手没停，顺着根部往下，指尖陷入一处温热湿润。  
周九良下手没轻没重，那地方又柔嫩，拉着李鹤东的手指就往里捅，当即就皱着眉头“嘶”了一声。亏得他情动，陌生的手指到访的一瞬，穴里又颤颤巍巍吐出来一小股水，打湿了两个人的手掌。  
周九良眼角飞红，斜睨李鹤东一眼。李鹤东犹在惊讶与欲望之间拉扯，中指指尖已微微陷入那个秘密的、周九良藏了二十多年的好地方。周九良夹紧了李鹤东的手，火热的吐息喷在他的喉结上，一字一句都带着媚意，倒是没一点羞赧之情：“哥哥，喜欢吗？动一动呀……我好痒……”  
李鹤东嗓子干涩，不自觉干咽唾液，周九良又来舔吻他上下滚动的喉结。他感觉怀里搂着的小孩已然化身为精怪，伏在他身上要啖他的肉吸他的魂。  
他掐住小孩儿的下巴逼着他抬头跟自己接吻，另一只手在周九良水光淋漓的腿间作祟。拇指在脆弱的肉珠上打转捻磨，将周九良揉出几声闷在齿列间的破碎尖叫，中指顺着肉缝摩挲，就是不肯完整插进那个潮乎乎的肉洞给他的好男朋友止止痒。  
周九良被李鹤东勾着舌头吃，仔仔细细描摹了一遍敏感的上颚，被他吻得前端翘起、穴里发水，气都喘不匀，难耐的哼唧声都从舌尖被李鹤东吞进嘴里，再推至他的唇瓣到两人气息交缠的地方。他腿心湿得一塌糊涂，李鹤东也不肯放过他，对准了肉珠就是一阵不甚怜惜的揉捻，硬生生将周九良逼上了一个阴蒂高潮，连前端也喷出一股股精液。  
小孩儿软了身体，在他怀里细细喘气，显然是没有经历过这样刺激的新奇的高潮，神态都有些恍惚。李鹤东扣住他一只手，又去咬他的唇瓣。小孩儿还懵懵的，舌尖都漏在外面，被动地回应李鹤东的亲吻。  
李鹤东想起来什么，揉揉周九良的卷毛：“九良，你之前跟别的人做过吗？”  
倒不是他有什么处女情结，只不过那地娇小柔嫩，他那物生的又不小，如果是第一次，贸贸然插进去，周九良肯定要疼得掉金豆子。  
周九良还在处在不应期，连脑子都不清楚，缓慢眨了眨眼睛，倒是还记得今天把李鹤东惹生气了，本能地开口讨好，要把自己推销出去一样：“只有你一个。”然后嘟起嘴讨奖励。  
李鹤东附身啄啄他的唇瓣，感觉整个人被一分为二，一半燃烧着压身而上的浴火，一半荡漾着轻抚慢慰的柔情，合起来就是三个字“周九良”，包裹着棉花糖一样的爱意，把他撑了个满满当当。  
李鹤东去床头柜找套子：恋爱第一天他就备好了，总算在过期之前派上用场。  
就李鹤东带个套子的功夫，周九良就闲不住了。小孩儿食髓知味，支起腿塌着腰，伸了手指就往那个泛滥的穴里捅，非要给自己止一止痒。周九良自给自足，自己在床上把自己玩得直叫唤，连脚趾都蜷缩，白嫩嫩的身子上铺上一层情欲的红，倒显得李鹤东在旁边的多余。  
李鹤东把小孩儿的腿按住，逼他为自己敞开身体，哄他把手抽出来。周九良要哭不哭，鼻尖都红红，手上全是自己情动溢出的汁液，被他胡乱蹭在身上。李鹤东下身硬得发疼，哪怕周九良现在已经打湿了一片身下的床单，他还是怕他疼。  
周九良的穴很小，情动了，烧着艳红色，肉珠刚被蹂躏完不久，可怜兮兮地肿着，阴唇上全是他泛出来的水，淫靡异常，那个精巧的、无意被安在他身上的肉洞收缩着吐出一股清澈的汁水。李鹤东看入了迷，勾那汁水来吃。舌尖甫一接触到花瓣，周九良就爆发出哭叫，扭着身子想要逃开。李鹤东手劲很大，按住他的大腿，埋在他腿心去描摹那个小地方的形状。  
舌头远比手指来得柔韧，在穴口舔舐的感觉不仅是身体上的快感还有心理上的刺激。男人的舌头在那个柔嫩的地方打转，把他的穴扒开舔他最敏感的肉，灵活地要将他逼疯。柔软的唇瓣包裹住他最脆弱的地方，朝他的穴眼喷热气。周九良感觉自己要死在李鹤东的嘴下了，李鹤东从里到外一点一点，将他啃食得一干二净。李鹤东心狠手辣，不管不顾他的哭喊和推阻，一心从最美味最柔软最精致的地方开始吃起，要品尝完他所有的味道。  
周九良的眼泪濡了一枕头，插不插都要哭，爽了就要哭，李鹤东怕他掉眼泪的担心完全没有多大必要。他揪住李鹤东的头发，手软的使不上力气，倒显得欲拒还迎，连挺着腰想要躲开的动作都像是把自己敞开送到李鹤东嘴边，让李鹤东好好品尝他泛滥多汁的小穴。  
周九良却平白无故冒出一股子委屈和愤愤不平来：李鹤东，你又是在哪学的？你得多有经验才能……！  
周九良眼泪还含在眼眶里，愤怒使他积蓄力气揪住李鹤东逼他抬起头。李鹤东嘴唇湿淋淋的，挂满水渍，连带着鼻梁和眉骨都沾着周九良的淫水。李鹤东挑眉一笑，邪气异常，周九良被美貌暴击，梗了一下，还是理直气壮地控诉：“李鹤东，你老实交代，你给多少人舔过？”周九良自己都没意识到，欲火烧着，连控诉都听起来像撒娇和勾引。  
李鹤东换了手指进去扩张，听着周九良气息乱了，存心要逗他，装作思考的样子：“嗯……我数数……”  
周九良怒发冲冠，踢着腿让他滚，但是李鹤东的手指还插在他穴里，他一动就像是自己坐在李鹤东手上自己肏自己，他又敏感得紧，一下子就泄了力气。周九良瘪瘪嘴刚停下不久的眼泪又有重新决堤的趋势，李鹤东赶紧亲亲自己的小男朋友及时安抚，学周九良说话：“只有你一个。”  
小周声音囔囔糯糯，气势一下子软下来，李鹤东感觉到手上又咕咚涌下一波水，知道小周同学因为他一句话被挑得情动。周九良眼角红红，没有安全感的小朋友在撒娇，要李鹤东立誓：“以后也得只有我一个！”  
三根手指、四根手指……花穴紧致地箍在他手上，屈起手指地时候碰到敏感点，身下的男孩儿便要蜷缩成虾米。李鹤东喘着粗气，慢慢破开周九良的身体，感受着等待已久的软肉争先恐后吸附上他的性器，他死死盯着周九良的眼睛，小孩儿满面潮红躺在他身下，也全神贯注地盯着他，像是整个世界只有他李鹤东一个人。他的汗水从额角滑下滴落在周九良的胸膛上，声音很低很沉，喉结上下滚动，挤出音节，一字一句在做着保证：“好，以后也只有你一个。”  
他扩张做得好，插入的过程不痛苦，两个人堪堪出了一身汗。李鹤东还是怕他痛，盯着他插进去就没了动作，慢慢等周九良适应，生怕周九良皱了眉喊痛。周九良水都流到大腿根，总算被填的满满当当，爽得前面都流出几滴眼泪。小祖宗等了半天没等到下一步，泄愤一般，嗷呜一口咬上李鹤东肌肉紧绷的肩，无师自通地收缩自己的穴，催促道：“动啊！”  
李鹤东被夹得差点精关失守，得了指令直接大开大合地肏干起来，手上也不闲着，去捻周九良挺立的乳尖。李鹤东力道又大，此时也不管什么技巧方法，恶狠狠地整根没入又抽出，在穴口都捣出白沫，又深又狠，顶着腿心横冲直撞，汁水四溅。他太用力了，周九良被干得直往后缩，差一点就要撞上床头，李鹤东眼疾手快往他脑袋后面塞了一个枕头，保护好小祖宗珍贵的后脑勺。  
周九良爽得抽抽噎噎，伸手去碰李鹤东的脸。这是他跟李鹤东的第一次性事，做爱中的李鹤东虽然牢牢嵌在他身体里，填满体内的缝隙，可还是让小孩儿有点陌生。最娇嫩的地方平生第一次承受这种掠夺性的鞭笞进攻，总是让人慌张。李鹤东是充满了占有欲的，要把他整个人揉进骨血里一样用力，一点一点将他拆分吞吃入腹。性事里的李鹤东展现了完全不同的一面，周九良又爽又慌，想要喊他轻一点慢一点，到了嘴边只剩意味不明的哭喊呻吟，不安感促使他用手摩挲着李鹤东的眼窝和眉骨，勾住他的脖颈索要亲吻。  
李鹤东的唇舌是温柔的，一如既往地熟悉温存，熨帖着周九良温热的皮肉。他的吻和身下的凶猛动作完全相反，温柔地描摹周九良的唇线，啃咬他的唇珠。他亲亲周九良的鼻尖，安慰他珍贵的小孩儿。小孩儿一颗心落了地，连带着穴肉都更加缠绵柔软，热情地拥抱体内的坚硬热烫。  
周九良在他耳边低语：“哥哥，我不会怀孕的……我想让你射在我里面……”  
周九良的话是天底下最烈性的春药，李鹤东把小孩儿的乳肉掐得又红又肿，太阳穴突突跳。他掐住周九良的腰，深深把自己压进他的身体里，周九良仰着脖子被顶出悠长的呻吟，李鹤东有仇必报，他弓下身子，潮湿的热气包裹住周九良红肿的乳尖，叼住剐蹭，一阵刺痛：“小朋友，话不要乱说。”  
他把两个人再次抛上情热的云端。

结束以后他抱周九良去洗澡，周九良蹭蹭他的颈窝，炫耀意味地开口：“纪念日礼物，喜欢吗？”李鹤东掂量着小孩儿的重量，琢磨着可能下个纪念日就抱不动他家的小猪了。他点点头，周九良戳着他的喉结玩，得寸进尺：“还生气吗？还生气吗？还生气吗？还朝我发火吗？啊？”  
李鹤东把他放进浴缸里，水温刚刚好，扒开小孩儿腿间的穴查看，那处已经被他肏弄的红肿，惨兮兮的，还没完全合拢，还能窥见里面粉红色的媚肉。他去客厅拿消肿的药，任由周九良在水里气愤地扑腾，像个企鹅，用一些不知道哪听来的词，控诉李鹤东用完就扔，他是可怜的被玩坏的破布娃娃。  
“李鹤东！说话！”刚在床上喊得太用力，周九良现在说话嗓子都有点劈。  
李鹤东把他从水里捞出来给他上药，答非所问：“消停会儿吧。周九良，再不减肥我就抱不动你了。”  
小周同学脸不红气不喘，懒洋洋翘起腿，打哈哈道：“莫要再说啦。”  
周九良由着李鹤东低头给自己上药，看着他认真的样子，小眼珠子一转，捏捏李鹤东的耳垂，把腿敞得更开：“我奇怪吗？”  
李鹤东动作一顿，抬头看他：“怎么会？周九良，你不要有这种想法。”  
周九良眉毛一挑，笑嘻嘻开口：“我才不会觉得自己怪咧。但是你要是觉得我怪我就把你踹了！”小孩儿作势往空中一踢，溅起一串水花，“这是老天爷送我的礼物，我有的别人还没有呢。”  
李鹤东被臭屁小孩儿溅了一身水，也不恼，勤勤恳恳地往过度使用的地方抹药膏，笑：“你也是我的礼物。”  
周九良天不怕地不怕，就怕李鹤东说情话。周九良脸红成猴屁股，往水下一遁散热，打断李鹤东上药过程，一串泡泡咕噜噜冒上来。什么嘛，突然说这种话，他的小心脏很脆弱的，真的受不了。  
周九良在水底闷了半天，憋不住了，又气呼呼地钻出来：“怎么不拉我出来啊！  
一对上李鹤东满是笑意的眼睛，周九良就语气软了大半：“该、该拉我出来啊！”  
倒不是周九良怕李鹤东，只不过是他真的抵抗不住李鹤东的出其不意的情话攻击和颜值暴击。东哥长得真好看，颜狗小周喜滋滋地想，自己捡到宝了。要是李鹤东再满是柔情地盯他一会儿，就能将颜狗小周盯到意乱情迷，思绪乱飘，一会儿就能把生气的缘由忘了个干净。  
世界上最珍贵的小孩儿清清嗓子，假装自己没有被美色迷了眼：“周九良很大度，他让我转告你他原谅你了。”  
李鹤东虽然都懒得理他，但还是陪着他玩：“那真是太感谢啦，世界上怎么会有周九良这么慷慨大度的好人！”  
一个人玩很有意思，有人搭茬就会显得尴尬。周九良又钻到水里冒泡泡去了，空气里留下一句：“还好啦……”  
李鹤东把水温调的很舒适，上药的动作又轻柔，周九良刚经历了一场耗费体力的高强度床上运动，没过一会儿困意就上来了，垂着头在浴缸里昏昏欲睡。  
众所周知，李鹤东是个聪明人。别说什么男人在床上的话都是假的，他记得都可清楚。他捏捏眼睛已经要闭上的小猪的脸颊，很不客气：“你不会怀孕？你怎么知道？”  
周九良惊出一身冷汗，困意立刻消失，红色警报拉响。床上的胡话怎么能当真！可偏偏他的男朋友不仅当真还要拿出来扣着字质问。  
“怎么说？”李鹤东把他从水里捞出来，拿了浴巾给他擦，语气一点没放松，步步紧逼。  
周九良想不出来借口，没说话。  
“不知道你就瞎说？你觉得怀孕很舒服吗？”李鹤东阴森森的，现在体会到性教育缺失在中国青少年身上的深刻影响。  
周九良小小声为自己辩解：“可是我又不是女孩子……”  
李鹤东手捂上周九良白白肉肉的小肚子，揉了揉：“你如果有子宫，就会怀孕的。”  
周九良睁大眼睛问他的保姆：“那我有吗？”  
李鹤东无语：“你问我，我怎么知道？”  
周九良后知后觉开始不好意思起来：“我以为东哥什么都知道嘛。”他抱住李鹤东，头正好搁在李鹤东的颈窝，喃喃自语：“我可以为你生一个的。”  
“不是为我生，是和我生。”他呼噜呼噜小孩儿的头毛，耐心纠正他。”小孩子又不是玩具，你生出来玩玩的吗？”  
周九良蹭蹭他，不置可否，嘀嘀咕咕说了一大串绕口令一样的话：“你也喜欢小孩儿，我也喜欢小孩儿，我可以生小孩儿，那我们俩就一起生一个小孩儿。”  
李鹤东低头吻他的头顶，声音埋在湿润的发丝里：“我舍不得你受罪，不想让你生。养你一个小屁孩就够累了，我还要给自己找事做？”周九良轻飘飘锤了他一下，没使劲，李鹤东笑：“都听你的，你想好了我都支持你。”  
小周同学耳朵都能滴血——李鹤东又开始了，突如其来地说些让人心动得不得了的话！他本来生孩子就是随便说说，根本没放在心上，哪里想到会引出这么一番让人脸红心跳恨不得把一辈子都交到对方手上的承诺。  
周九良气急败坏又往男朋友肩膀上咬一口，力度可以按照小猫轻咬来想象。他想着，好吧，我这辈子看来就是要栽到李鹤东手里了。幸福的泡泡在到处飘荡，他张张嘴要说什么，最后只说出一句：  
“一百天快乐。”  
李鹤东说：“一百天快乐。”


End file.
